


Cabin Pressure

by yeolinski



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Camp Guides, Drabble, M/M, Summer Camp, idk jangjun being jangjun should have a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Daeyeol’s team has never lost a single summer, since he started volunteering.





	Cabin Pressure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daeyeols (sungyeols)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/gifts).



> Annie needs to study. So I did like this, and she did. *pretends not to be extremely proud of myself*  
> She also beta-ed the fic tho. Bless her.

Daeyeol’s team has never lost a single summer, since he started volunteering. 

That’s 3 years in a row, now, since he became a guide for the first time at the Golcha Camp. Each time he returned from university back to his godforsaken hometown, he’d make his way down the lake in the middle of the forest, and sign his name up in the volunteers list.

And then, for the next 8 weeks, he’d have to go through the emotional rollercoaster that is a teenager’s ups and downs, and coach them through it.

The Camp has always been equipped with this unique feeling of friendly competition; split into groups of 4 to 6 kids, with activities that got rewarded with stars. The team with the most stars got to win Camp Kings, and get rewarded with something awesome. Last year, they got the latest ipad. And since Daeyeol only had 5 kids, he also received one for free. This year they’re all getting a PS4.

At least - he was supposed to get one. 

Right now, he’s apparently not getting anything, because since this morning Sungyoon’s team got 4 more stars than his own brat.

Daeyeol glares at the scoreboard near the cafeteria, as if it might change anything.

And thing is - he knows Sungyoon. He knows Sungyoon really well. 

Sungyoon was one of Daeyeol’s brats two summers ago. 

Daeyeol had been there for him in that summer when his parents were getting a divorce, and hugged him when he broke down. He was there for the next summer too, a little older, with a shy smile and mischievous glint in his eyes. Last summer was his last year in highschool, so he probably had more important things than attending, and yeah, Daeyeol admits it, last summer was a bit more… dull than the previous two, but perhaps the fact that his team was made up from pre-teens mostly also helped that fact. Either Way, he might have wavered a bit in his enthusiasm in attending this year - that is until he saw Sungyoon’s name on the volunteer list. 

And here he was, a college freshmen, 19, hair colored into a shocking blond, guiding four kids on his own, just like Daeyeol did on his freshmen year - it made him confused, mostly. 

That is, until his team started winning. 

Clearly Sungyoon’s team wasn’t made up from the most athletic or smartest of the bunch, but Sungyoon somehow found the exact right approach; which isn’t exactly team spirit or strength, so it’s nothing that Daeyeol can even blame him for stealing his tips or tricks.

Oh, no. 

Sungyoon taught him how to use their… unique charm. 

For example, when they had a sprinting competition the other day, Sungyoon’s team number came up before his team. They did okay. Nothing too glamorous. 

But thing is, when it was Daeyeol’s team’s time to shine, Sungyoon’s team were near the water station, drinking water and wetting themselves and giggling. 

That’s just not something Daeyeol would choose to show a bunch of hormonal teens. 

His own team performed pretty bad; Bomin was so distracted he ran into a pole, and Jibeom was just standing there gawking, and didn’t hear the whistle.

During the swimming competition, that Jangjun kid went ‘Ah, I’m so hot right now’ really loudly and stripped, right before it was Jaehyun's turn (who was their swimming ace), and even the camp counselor that was supposed to blow the whistle was sort of distracted. 

And that’s not even the worse of it; during the Knowledge Challenge, Joochan and Donghyun came up to Bomin and told them they didn’t know anything and begged for some answers. Now Daeyeol loves that kid - he’s his actual blood and flesh nephew who's attending the camp for the first time - but he is just not the sharpest pencil in the box, definitely not when it comes to coy brats batting their eyelashes at him. Either way, their team won by a mile shot, even though, technically, Bomin is the smartest boy Daeyeol knows. 

“It’s weird to see our names up there, together.” 

Daeyeol jolts out of trying to glare the numbers into submission, and looks left to see Sungyoon. 

He’s fresh out of shower, and he still smells like soap. 

The camp is dead for the day; it’s after midnight, and the kids should all be in beds by now. It’s also sort of chilly, but he only notices that because Sungyoon’s shirt has a wet spot at the back that’s clinging to his body that gives him a shiver. 

“Er - yeah, I guess.” He replies. “It’s weirder to not see me on the top.”

Sungyoon snorts and rolls his eyes, before walking away.

Daeyeol follows him; “You know that’s cheating, right?” 

“Whatever we won, we won fair and square.”   
“Yes, but the method—”

“Weren’t you the one who said that as long as you won, all means justify the cause?”

“Yes - but… except cheating. Which is what you’re doing. Or your team is doing. You do know what they’re doing right?”

Sungyoon stops and puts a hand on his hip; “You were always so obsessed with winning. I can’t believe I even bought your  _ team spirit _ bullshit the first year I attended. It was always about the prize at the end of the tunnel.”

Daeyeol snorts; “What? The team spirit  _ bullshit  _ is real. It’s what made us win. Two years in a row. And while you weren’t here either.”

“See? As if these kids need one more gadget. It’s 2017, Hyung. Wake up. They have all that shit at home anyway. Shouldn’t you be focusing on the experience, and the bonding time?”

“Well, same thing goes for you. You’re basically-” Daeyeol looks around for the counselors; “ _ whoring _ your team out.” 

Sungyoon laughs; “I’m just doing what you taught me. Eyes on the prize, right? We’re not too smart or too strong or the fastest. So the boys sat down and found a strategy that works for them.” 

“This is not how I remember you.” 

“Do you even remember me, at all?” He sighs; “I used to have the biggest crush on you, you know? Lame, I know. It’s such a cliche to have a crush on your guide in summer camp. Back then, if you’d ask, I’d move mountains to make sure we win. I remember I even made that poor dude that broke his leg - what was his name?”

“Jaeseok.” 

“Yeah - Jaeseok, I remember I told him that if he’ll run his fastest, I’ll give him my nintendo. My dad brought it in a trip from the USA, it wasn’t even out in South Korea yet. All that just because we wanted to win - because  _ you  _ wanted to win. In the end the guy also had to go to the hospital after his run out of pain. Christ.” He rolls his eyes again and continues walking. 

Daeyeol stands there for another second, before catching up to him; “Hold on; you had a crush on me?”

“Is that what you heard from all that? You totally missed the point. The point was that - I ate up all your ‘Let’s do our best, that’s more important than winning’ and the ‘It’s not just me being your guide, I’m also learning a lot from you’ but then sort of get sucked into your competitiveness, because you only noticed me when I was winning— ” 

“That’s not true—”

“— and, like, now that I’m a fellow guide, and I can actually see it. I thought - I don’t know why I signed up to do this. I don’t even get this as extra credit in my university. I thought… I thought if I’ll just get this out of my system—” He shakes his head, and is about to continue walking, when Daeyeol catches his hand. 

“I am competitive. I never denied that. But I noticed everybody. A part of a reason why I keep coming back here is that… I do learn a lot from you. Being in college you get kind numb - the feeling sorta dilate. Everybody have their own mess to deal with. Nobody wants to deal with other people’s mess. But here, for 8 weeks, you just sort of - I don’t know, everybody’s problems, everybody’s advantages - they all become mutual. So. Yeah. I do notice everybody.  Everybody take something and give something back - but that’s just - I just want to say; I did notice you. From the start. Before you even told me. About your parents. And all that. Because. I don’t know why. And I didn’t even wanted to sign up this year, because last year, without you… it just wasn’t the same.”

Sungyoon is staring at him, more openly now, and he looks more like the kid Daeyeol used to know, than the new Sungyoon that he got to know from the start of the summer. 

And it’s strange, but Daeyeol can see them both coexisting.

When he kisses him, it’s soft, and he can still taste the minty toothpaste he used. It’s not something he ever imagined happening with Sungyoon, but it’s not bad, either, so he pulls him by the waist against himself. 

It gets a bit heated before he can help it, and then somebody whistles and they part. 

There’s curious faces in the windows of the cabins around them. 

“Hyung, you should use more tongue, guys like that.” Jangjun calls out from one of them, and Sungyoon makes a weird choking sound as there’s some sniggering from his cabin.

“Why are you still awake? Back to bed! Right now, or I’m deducting stars!” 

There’s some whining, as Sungyoon makes his way down toward the faculty cabins, he looks back and says; “Are you coming or what? Losers can’t be choosers, remember?” 

Daeyeol’s team loses that year, but that’s sort of okay, really. 

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just. idk. anyway. Yays. Hope you like it.


End file.
